It's All Changing Isn't It?
by trippin'andfallin
Summary: Ginny, who has just found out that she is Snape's daughter and Dumbledore's granddaughter goes back to her 6th year at Hogwarts as Head girl. However, she clashes with the head boy, and fights to hold her own ground against him. Which one will fall? Both?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thanks for actually deciding to click on the link to this story. It means i actually wrote a half- ass decent summary. Anyways. lol. I hope you like it. it's kinda a "pull myself out of the pit of writer's block despair" story, so yeah. It's a work in progress. Without further delay, i'll shut up and let you get on with it. :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, i don't own anything. Just thought i should let you know, so I'm not getting calls for money from Rowling, because I'm broke. However, the plot is MINE!!!! (insert evil cackle)

00000000000000000

"How can you stand there, acting as of this isn't your fault. I know you better than that Ginny!" Ron yelled at his sister across the kitchen of the burrow. All around them, their family sat staring, some with food half way to their mouths.

" How dare you accuse me! You honestly think i could have pulled this off, even if i wanted to? You should be ashamed Ronald!" Ginny screamed back. Hermione was standing behind him, crying with her Hogwarts letter in her hand. Ron, however, held Ginny's, wildly waving it through the air.

"How else do you explain it then?! Your not even a seventh year, and your head girl! You stole it from Hermione, didn't you Gin?"

"Right, real smart Ron! How the bloody hell am i supposed to accomplish that one? I'm sorry i got good marks, I'm sorry i studied all summer, i'm sorry i interned at St. Mungos and the ministry. I'm so sorry that all makes me qualified to be a head girl! Is that better Ron? You know what..... I'M SORRY I'M BETTER THAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted, throwing my apple i had been eating moments before at him.

Everyone in the room was silent. Ron silently fumed, turning deeper shades of purple by the minute. And suddenly, it all seemed to fall into place.

"But you know what I'm really sorry for. I'm sorry that you have to put up with her, and that your the shadow of someone, and not in the spotlight. I'm sorry your such an insufferable git, that you can't take anything with a little dignity, or that you can't even accept that for one moment, maybe i can be something. That's what I'm sorry for Ron. Are you happy?" I ran out of the room, ignoring the people yelling after me.

I collapsed onto the floor of my room, sobbing into the pillow i clutched in my arms. i heard my door close behind me, and i cried harder.

"Go away..... just go away....." I felt a warm touch on my shoulder and i looked up to see George. He was smiling down at me, and i fell into his arms when he sat next to me.

"It's OK Gin. I still love you. I'm glad you ripped Hermione off......" He said into my hair. I laughed and cried harder, and he smiled. "You know.... getting head girl shouldn't make you feel guilty." he told me, gently lifting my head up. Sometimes i wondered if George had been born on another planet. He was the only one of my brothers who cared about how i felt, and not how it affected them. He was just there, always when i needed him, and had always been the one to cheer me up. Somehow that meant more to me than anything right now.

I nodded, and he helped me up off my bum and to my feet. "I love you Gin. Don't let them get to you. Just between you and me, didn't our dear Ronald look just like a plum. Right purple he was!" He snickered, and i laughed with him, on our way down stairs to face my family. Everyone still sat at the table, now talking about what had occurred only minutes before. Food had been cleared, and i found out that Hermione had left. Ron was still silently fuming, and George snickered again as he took his seat next to him, which made me giggle.

"Ginny, we need to talk to you. You shouldn't have said those things to your brother. It wasn't nice, and we feel it has come time to explain a few things to you." Molly said, looking at her with fear in her eyes.

"OK. Shoot....." i said looking at my dad, who was shifting uncomfortably.

" Ginny.... Ginevra........." Molly's voice faltered. "Your adopted."

It was like my whole world went spinning out of control. I couldn't see anything, i just heard everyone's shocked remarks all around me, and it made me feel sick. I nearly fell and George caught me, and dragged me outside. I was hyperventilating, i couldn't breathe. George let me sit on the grass, with my tears flowing down my face. Inside, i could hear Ron yelling things like "I knew she wasn't one of us" and "why didn't you ever tell us", things that made me shut voices out, not wanting to know the answer. George held me now, tighter than he did earlier, and i heard him whispering to me, trying to calm me down.

"It's OK... shh... Gin, it's OK. I love you...... just breathe." he said rocking me back and forth.

I heard a loud 'pop' beside me, and i looked up to be met with the eyes of Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley, i believe i can take it from here, if you please." he said. George tried moving, but i held onto his arm tighter, and ho looked to Dumbledore for help.

"Ms. Weasley, i need to speak with you, alone..."

I let George help me up, and he brushed my hair out of the way, telling me he'd be inside if i needed him, and i nodded, watching him walk off inside.

Dumbledore was smiling at me, and he laced his arm with mine, and we started down the long path of the driveway.

"I was informed by Arthur that you now know our secret...." He looked down at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"yes.... " my voice faltered.

"I know that this is a shock to you. It's rather hard to explain, especially being that it is my fault." he said, looking off at the sunset in the distance. I looked at him with question in my eyes.

"Ginny, you are my granddaughter." he said. I just walked with him silently, waiting for him to continue, but so many things were running through my mind.

"Seventeen years ago, your mother.... my daughter Eliana...was murdered by Voldemort. She was fighting against him along with the order, and she was captured and killed. You had just been born months before, and i was scared that he would kill you too. I had no choice but to hide you, and Arthur was member of the order, and Molly had wanted a daughter so bad. I felt that you would be safe with them." he explained.

I looked at him again. I searched my mind for words i could say.

"Why didn't you ever tell me...why didn't mum ever tell me?" i asked.

"It was dangerous. But now, being that Voldemort is dead, we feel that it's time to tell you. I'm sorry, my dear." he answered.

It all seemed so shocking to me. My mother dead, killed by Voldemort, Dumbledore, my grandfather, my family, who isn't my family at all. I didn't know what to say.

"Am i going to stay here? Where am i going to go?"

"Ah, yes. I did hope that you would ask that. As it would seem, the Weasleys and i have decided it would be best if you no longer lived with them. You will be living with your father at his home." he smiled down at me.

"My father... i have a father?" i asked, searching his eyes for some answer.

"Yes. Your father is still alive Ginny."

"Who? What's his name?" i inquired, kicking at a stone in the middle of the road.

"I think you'd be surprised to know that he is someone who you are acquainted with." he said smiling. I looked to him to continue. "Your father...." he faltered.

"Is....?" i was confused now.

"Severus Snape."

And then everything went dark.

000000000000000000

Yes..... you don't need to say it. It sucks horribly. I haven't written anything in years, and I'm dusting the cobwebs off of my brain and trying to cure the writer's block. It's really short..... Sorry if it sucks. If you like it, please tell me, and I'll try to get some more done. I kinda like how it's started. I just need to figure out where the hell i want it to go.

-Autumn


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys! Sorry for the long…. Ok REALLY LONG hiatus. I kinda had some family things going on and didn't realize I forgot about all of you wonderful people until I went through my inbox. So sorry for the people who liked it and wanted more, but good news. A new chapter is going up. Yays for me! :D

"Come again?!" I said in a dazed tone from the ground. My voice was muffled by the grass that had cushioned my ever so graceful collapse.

"I said that Severus Snape is your father…are you all right Ginevra?" he asked looking down at me.

_Oh my god. Disturbing thoughts. My mom. Him. In a bed. Oh eww….. My entire origin of existence lies within the potions masters' ball sack…can this moment get any weirder?_

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out the little candy to me with a twinkle in his eyes.

It took me a moment to register everything that had happened, and when it did, with him waving the stupid little candy thing in my face, I blew.

"Do you think I want a bloody lemon drop?! You come out of nowhere professor, tell me that my father is the potions master, my moms dead, my family isn't my family, you're my grand pappy, yada yada yada, and you ask me if I want a freakin' lemon drop?! I yelled, still on my bum in the grass.

Yes this moment could get worse…

"Precisely…" he smiled.

I groaned and sat up, dusting off my jeans.

"And what about them?" I said gesturing to the house where George was sitting watching. "It's not like you can just wipe 16 years out of their minds, 16 years spent with a family that isn't even mine."

"We have decided that is your choice. If you choose, we can erase memories, edit them, or leave them be. I know this kind of circumstance can be hard, so we leave it to you." He spoke to me gently, as if I would break like a piece of china.

"Will that really change anything? Will that really make up for the fact that my whole life, I've lived a lie, and no ones ever decided to clue me in. I've lived in a home I wasn't supposed to grow up in, had my first moments with people who weren't supposed to see them, and gone through my life with the thought that I'm me, a Weasley, and no one else. Professor…. Albus, how can I forget that, let alone let someone else do it too?" I stood there, with my arms wrapped around me, almost as if I was trying to hold myself together.

"Is that your decision then?" He asked me.

"They raised me. They'll all be my family, even if they're not. I can't just erase all that history. I can't. They can keep their memories, because there's no point in making things as if they weren't real, when they were.

"Well then, if that's your choice, I suggest you pack your things, and then we shall go. Molly and Arthur would like to speak to you if you don't mind."

I just nodded and walked back to the house.

George sat out on the porch, and when I reached it I was embraced in his arms.

"You're my sister forever, no matter what that old fart says, you hear? I love you Gin, a lot more than any of the others. Ok?" he asked me smoothing out my hair and picking out the grass.

"Mmm hmm…" I said into his shoulder

"Mum and Dad are waiting inside. Everyone else left."

I let go of him and walked inside to see my parents…The Weasleys' sitting down at the table. I sat down across from them and they looked at me for a while before saying anything.

"I raised you like my own daughter. Your mother would have been proud to see you now. Actually, you'll be amazed to see what you look like without charms." She said, smiling.

I looked at her in question.

"When you were given to us, we saw to it that we disguised you to be one of us. You look so much like your mother, and your father too. The charms drop at midnight, upon request through the Ministry." She said

"Why didn't you ever say anything? All these years, and you lied." I started to tear up.

"We had to protect you…. In the only way we knew how. Voldemort nearly got you, and we had no idea what to do, so we came up with a plan to tell you, just not this soon." She slid an album and a box to me.

"I want you to have these. For you and Severus…he still doesn't know, but he will."

Inside were all of my baby things, my awards from prep school, and things they had kept for me, like my grandmother's rings, and Uncle Herbert's Medicine journal. The album was of me, my mother and father, the Weasleys and my brothers, and different pictures.

I jumped up and she embraced me.

"Don't ever forget us." She whispered.

I nodded and sat back up, wiping away my tears. My dad had never been the weepy type, so he just gave me a hug and told me he loved me, and to write.

I walked up to my room, and gathered the small amount of things I would bring with me and put them in my trunk. All of my books, my clothing, my stuffed hippogriff that my dad had bought for me when I was 8, pictures, my broom, and my collection of recipes mum had made me. I packed it all away, shrunk my trunk, and walked back downstairs. George was waiting for me, and he walked with me out to Dumbledore.

He embraced me and said "Don't worry, you'll see me soon, sooner than you think… love ya Gin."

"Love you too George." I whispered back.

I turned to face Dumbledore.

"I'm ready."

"Very well. We will be apparating to Snape Manor. I trust this is suitable?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Well then. We best be going. Mr. Weasley, a pleasant evening to you, and I trust I will see you soon."

George nodded.

And before I knew it, my last glimpse of everything was George's face silhouetted on the horizon.

Ok. I tried to make it a bit longer, and I promise it won't be another 2 month update time. Tell me what you think, if it sucks, if you love, and I will try to get another chapter out soon. Toodles!

-Autumn


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here goes another chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing. It makes me jump up and down in excitement, although my sis thinks I'm weird. I tried making it a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it. I got a different program installed on my comp (Windows XP) and I was working with WordPad before, so yes, it did capitalize a lot of my words I forgot and make it look a lot less like a 5 year old wrote it. So anyways, I'm rambling on and on like usual, so without further a due, here's the chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With a loud 'pop', I landed on a terrace in front of Snape Manor with Dumbledore by my side.

Of all the things I never expected, this had to be at the bottom of the list. Snape's home, was at the very least, my dream come true. In front of me sat a beautiful white house. The front porch had two stone pillars with vines climbing up to the walk out balcony on the second floor. There was a quaint little garden to the side with wrought iron fencing, and a small lake to the back on the house surrounded by cherry trees.

All my life I had seen places like this in muggle magazines, wishing the burrow could be something…. Well a little more pretty, and yet to see it now, it all felt surreal.

"Wow… this is… uh…. Wow. I don't think he could afford this on a teacher's salary…" I said, my eyes still wandering over the house.

"Well certainly not. His mother happened to be quite a powerful witch, accompanied by his father's upstanding role in the wizarding government. He inherited this when his mother died, one of the many homes she owned but never enjoyed." Dumbledore said, walking briskly up the walk to the door.

"But umm…." I stuttered, jogging to catch up to the man. "How exactly is he going to take this? We just show up on his doorstep at 11:30 at night, and expect him to be civil... yet alone conscious. I don't see this going well professor, especially being I'm a Weasley and..." I stuttered

"Just stop! You are a Snape, Ginevra. He will understand, or I will make him. He loved your mother very much, just as I did, and I will see to it he knows the truth, and realizes just how much of a lady you've grown up to be." He said, smiling and kissing me on the forehead, trying to calm me down.

He turned and grabbed the knocker, tapping it four times against the door. We waited for a few seconds, me anxiously twittering my fingers and biting my lip. A light turned on in the window next to the door, and it opened, revealing the professor in his night pants and a t-shirt.

"What can I do for you professor Dumbledore. It seems to be rather late for you to be making a call. Is something wrong?" He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

In those few seconds waiting for him, I had conveniently hid behind Dumbledore, and now was too shocked to move, and instead peaked through the small opening between his arm and torso.

"Severus, I know it is late, but I have come with urgent matters to talk with you about, matters I should have discussed with you years ago…"

Snape straightened up and looked at Dumbledore in question.

"It does you no good to stand there hiding all night. Are you going to show yourself, or do I have to take it upon myself?" he chided looking down at me.

Snape stiffened, and I took a deep breath, trying to hide my blush, and stood straight up and walked out from behind Dumbledore, to face Snape… Severus…. My father.

"Sir, what... why is Miss Weasley on my doorstep?" he asked with sincere shock in his eyes.

"Like I said Severus, I have matters I would like to discuss with you, and Ginevra here is part of them. Care to show us in?" he asked politely.

Snape stepped aside and let us in the door into an entryway lined with portraits of whom I could only assume was my long lost very dead family. In the corner, there was a vase of lilacs which he bumped into and turned with a blush on his face, though he tried not to show it. We followed him into a small sitting room with huge sofas and deep blue satin drapes. It was all so light and happy feeling, two words I would have never pinned on my potions professor.

"Umm… please sit down. Would you like some tea?" He asked sitting, then standing quickly, then sitting again.

"Yes, that would be wonderful Severus." Dumbledore answered, smiling.

Snape rang a small bell and a house elf came into view. "Beatrice, some tea if you please?"

"Of course sir." She answered and left the room.

He turned to look at us, and for the first time in my life, I had the sudden urge to giggle at my professor. Not only was the man I thought to be all these years an absolute nutcase away from the classroom, but he was my father, a fact I laughed even more about. He eyes zoned in on me, and I quickly stopped.

"Now Severus, I know it might seem like this is a bit of a strange visit, but I must ask you to listen to everything I have to say, before anything else." Dumbledore said.

Beatrice walked in with our tea, and we each took a cup and saucer, before she left again in the same fashion. Snape took a sip of his tea and turned to look at us.

"Of course, Albus." Snape answered.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at me before clearing his throat. "Severus, if I could go back and change everything, I would in an instant. I would have my daughter back, and all the reasons I had to fight in the war wouldn't have existed. Everything would have been right, and yet things would have been different. Do you not agree?" he asked, looking at Snape with a weird look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't follow professor." Snape said, eyeing me still with a wary glance. "And I'm still unsure of why Miss Weasley is here."

"Ah, yes. Well as I'm sure you are aware, Eliana went missing months before we found her, and you were away. When we found her, she was in ill condition, and we tried our best to try to get her in a stable enough condition to move her to St. Mungos, but the things that had been done couldn't be reversed. Severus, just before she died, we found that… she was with child."

Snape jumped up and a look of rage took over him, and he looked as if he would dive at the professor and strangle him. He paced the floor, and kept looking back and forth between me and Dumbledore.

"Severus, Miss Weasley… Ginevra happens to be the daughter of Eliana, My Granddaughter, and your daughter as well." Dumbledore said.

Snape snapped, and threw his tea cup at the wall, and I watched it shatter. He turned and looked at me as if I wasn't real, as if he wasn't seeing the person in front of him. He just stood there staring, for what seemed like forever, before he ran forward and collapsed at my feat. I braced myself, but nothing came. He just sat there and looked at me.

"She doesn't look like her. Merlin's sake Albus, she doesn't even look like me. This can't be possible. You said she couldn't be saved; there was no turning back what was done. You said…" and he just stopped talking, and slumped over.

"Charms, Severus, for her protection. We couldn't have her running about, the sheer image of her mother and yourself. Are you mental?! I told you we couldn't save her, but the medics were able to deliver her safely, before Eliana died."

The words coming out of Dumbledore's mouth made me feel as if I was there. It was almost like I could reach out and grasp those memories out of thin air, and see them like they were my own.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape whispered, dead calm.

"I'm sorry, Severus. She had to be protected, at all costs."

"And what's to come of it now? Is that it? You come here to tell me, and she's gone. A figment of me, of her… that I never get back."

"Severus, Ginevra has come to stay with you. Voldemort is gone. A great deal late, but she is your daughter, and your only heir. I'm sorry for everything, but not sorry that she's here now. Please take good care of her Severus. Eliana would be so proud to see the two of you together, the way she always hoped. Do you remember?" Dumbledore walked over and rested his hand on Snape's shoulder.

He simply nodded and turned to look at me. In the distance I heard the clock strike midnight and they both turned to look at me, and I felt a sudden wave of nausea, before collapsing onto the sofa. If I never had to face this kind of feeling again, I would surely be ok with it, because at this moment, with the entire room spinning all around me, all I wanted to do was vomit, but no such luck.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Did you like it? Did it totally suck balls? Please tell me…I'm begging you…. Just do it….. My life depends on it….. I'm melting….

Jk. But seriously. Feedback is nice.

-Autumn


End file.
